kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Động từ
thumb Động từ là những từ dùng để diễn tả hành động hoặc trạng thái của chủ ngữ. thumb|center|500px Phân loại động từ Transitive verb= |-| Intransitive verb= Sự phân chia giữa ngoại động từ và nội động từ chỉ là tương đối. Một số động từ vừa có thể là nội động từ lại vừa có thể là ngoại động từ, nghĩa của chúng có thể thay đổi. Ví dụ: ★ Mặt khác, nhiều nội động từ có thể có tân ngữ láy (cognate object); đó là những tân ngữ có cùng hình thức với động từ. :Ví dụ: :*Mary laughed a merry laugh. laugh ↔ a laugh (Mary nở một nụ cười vui vẻ.) :*The old man lived a happy life. live ↔ a life (Ông lão đã hưởng một cuộc sống hạnh phúc.) :*The little boy slept a sound sleep. sleep ↔ a sleep (Chú bé ngủ một giấc ngủ ngon.) ★ Ngoài ra, một số ngoại động từ lại được dùng như nội động từ, trong đó chủ từ không làm chủ hành động trong câu. :Ví dụ: :*The books sell well. (Sách bán chạy). vì nói: They sell the books well. Hình thức của động từ 'The infinitive (nguyên mẫu)' Có 2 dạng: *Bare infinitive: Động từ nguyên thể không "to" *To-infinitive: Động từ nguyên thể có "to" 1) Bare infinitive *Được sử dụng như một động từ chính khi theo sau động từ khuyết thiếu (trừ "ought"). *Một vài động từ "see, hear, watch, sense, feel..." + O(direct) + Vbare :I saw them play games. *Một vài động từ "make, let, have, bid" sử dụng tương tự như trên. :My mother lets me go out with my friends. *Sử dụng trong câu mệnh lệnh :Kick the ball. 2) To-infinitive *Được sử dụng như một tính từ hoặc phó từ để thể hiện ý định hoặc mục đích :I'm to wait outside. :(In order) To meditate, one must free one's mind. *Được sử dụng trong một số động từ ("có" hoặc "không" tân ngữ) :You failed to pass this level. *Được sử dụng như chủ ngữ của câu :To know me is to love me. Xem thêm tại đây. 'Present participle (Ving) (hiện tại phân từ)' *Chủ ngữ của câu *Bổ ngữ của động từ *Là bổ ngữ *Sau một số động từ *Sau giới từ *Trong một số biểu hiện cấm ngắn gọn Xem thêm tại đây. 'The past participle (Vp2) (quá khứ phân từ)' *Sử dụng như một tính từ :stolen money, broken glass, fallen tree... *Hình thành thì hoàn thành hoặc thể bị động :The glasses were broken. :I have seen a balloon on the sky. *Có thể thay thể "1 subject + 1 passive verb" :She enters. She is accompanied by her mother. := She enters, accompanied by her mother. *Trong bảng động từ bất quy tắc Xem thêm tại đây. Động từ nối Động từ đi với giới từ Động từ đi với giới từ được gọi là các cụm động từ. Chúng là các cụm từ có cấu trúc bao gồm một động từ và một tiểu từ (phó từ, giới từ). Xem thêm tại đây. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh